C-arm X-ray imaging apparatuses assist an attending physician in diagnosing and treating illness and disease in patients. For supplying power to and cooling the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector, the supply cables and lines/hoses may be routed in, and protected by, corrugated hoses. The corrugated hoses are routed externally (e.g., alongside the C-arm contour). The freedom of movement for hospital staff in the treatment rooms, in which space is usually already at a premium, is thus additionally restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,206 B1 describes different telescopic C-arm systems having a plurality of C-arms.